SixTONES
SixTONES (ストーンズ) is a six-member Johnny’s Jr unit. This unit was introduced for the first time on May 1, 2015, during Team C’s performance in Johnny’s Ginza 2015. The group was better known as Bakaleya6 in 2012 during the airing of drama Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou. On August 8th 2019, it was announced at the Johnny's Jr. concert held at Tokyo Dome that SixTONEs will simultaneously debut with Snow Man in 2020. Members Background Bakaleya6 In the winter of 2011, the same year Sexy Zone debuted, six individual juniors had been working hard as concert back dancers for groups such as ABC-Z and Hey! Say! JUMP. Around that time, producer Hiroyuki Ueno was looking to cast members of a Japanese late-night drama "Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou" as was watching the concerts and kept an eye on these juniors performance. He decided on individuals with high stature, their atmosphere and performance matching the image of a drama where the setting was of a bad high school. On a later date, those six juniors were waiting in a dressing room during the ABC-Z premiere were they were announced to partake in this drama. They have "the ability to express" worn by many faces, and even though acting inexperience, it has become one of the decisive factors that the expression was highly appreciated that the base has already been completed. Despite the late-night frame, the drama recorded a high audience rating of 2.8% average rating, following the hot demand from fans who want a sequel, " Movie version of " Theatrical version of private Bakareare high school "will be announced. "Children with unlimited possibilities are pushing all the way, even in ourselves, not knowing what is going on after a year. (Ben) In that sense, Bakarea is fictional and also documentary I think that it is a work " ''- "Private Bakarea High School" Director Takashi Kubota " Theatrical Version Private Bakarea High School Program" issued on October 13, 2013 Page 24'' Myojo editor Takuro Ando states that "It was thanks to Bakaleya that Johnny's Jr., which had not been touched by anything other than special fans, began to be looked at more widely. It was said that the big hit of the same drama they appeared that triggered the Johnny's Jr. boom. In addition, at this time, six people talked directly to Johnny Kitagawa, the so-called Bakareare group main concert "Johnny's Jr. Johnny's Dome theatre ~ SUMMERY ~" was held 21. "I think that the bonds of six people will deepen further in the future" ''- "Birth" "POTATO" July 2012 issue, page 49'' At the end of the year, "Fresh Johnny's Jr.in Yokohama Arena" was held and the audience cheered in celebration as the image of "Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou" was shown on the screen. The drama's theme song "Shake It Up" started playing and made the venue boisterous with enthusiasm. "I want something like a form that can say" these six people are immortal "as soon as possible" ''- "Let's Go!'' ︎'' Team Baka Rare" "POTATO" October issue 2012, page 25'' The following year on January 2013, "The Shonen Club" Bakaleya6 preformed "SIX SENSES" (originally by KAT-TUN), but during the following months' broadcasts, Jesse and Matsumura Hokuto, Morimoto Shintaro, Tanaka Juri, Kyomoto Taiga and Kochi Yugo would preform separately and would no longer perform as a group of six. The same year during the Spring of "Live House Johnny's Ginza", but will be announced starring the six members, however, suddenly the cast changes are divided into two sets, which noted previously been published, even after the fact that six people gathered almost disappeared. "I really wanted to compete among the six people, growing little by little with six people" ''- "From entrance to present and future serious talks" " Myojo " January 2015, 70 - 71 pages'' In the following year, "Johnny's Ginza 2014", the appearance of Jesse and five other members except him was announced nd, the same time "Gum Shalla J's party! ︎ vol.4 "six people gathered again and showed" Shake It Up". Although the venue had a great deal of excitement for the first time in a year and a half, within the interview of Matsumura Hokuto and Kyomoto Taiga on November issue of " Myojo " released in October of the same year, "It is on the same stage without this nicely ... " and Millen is no longer "to Bakaleya this performance an opportunity to talk about mixed feelings at the time, that Bakaleya set is reached the final curtain has been suggested. "It would be better for each to make their own whereabouts" ''- "From entrance to present and future serious talks" " Myojo " January 2015, 70 - 71 pages'' However, the members who appeared in "Gum shara J's party !! vol.6" to be held at the end of the year following the release of the magazine which announced the annihilation of the Bakaleya group, together with Iwahashi Genki, Jingujiji Yuta, Kishi Yuta and the six members of Bakaleya. In the magazine March issue released in 2015, the member of "Bakaleya6" was posted in the same concert report, and furthermore in February issue of Duet magazine posted an interview report to six people on the eve of the same concert performance. The following year in January 2015 broadcast "The Shounen Club", the six members came together for the first time in two years to perform. After that, six magazine publications and activities will be continued. In the same year "Johnny's Ginza 2015", since the schedule of the performance overlapped with the stage "Elizabeth", the appearance with five people except Kyoto Oga will be announced, From the first day Kyomoto Eggs jumped in and participated, on May 1st on the second day of the performance, group formation and new unit names were announced from six people. "One in six people" - April 30, 2015 - At that time the curtain falls " ''- "Johnny's Ginza 2015" "Monthly Songs" vol.150 June issue 2015, pages 154 to 157'' Formation of SixTONES On May 1, 2015, during the performance "Johnny's Ginza 2015" announced the formation of the group "SixTONES" with members from the previous popular temporary unit "Bakaleya6 (from the original drama Shiritsu Bakaleya Koukou). Originally announced as "Six Tones" was announced in a reading manner, later changed to "Stones" On September 5, the new unit name and reading and notation was widely used in their first starring stage performance 'The boys are dreaming of the world ... children who do not know war ' press conference. The group not named by Johnny Kitagawa, with reports saying that the members themselves named the unit. However, according to the members they were named after inspiration from Johnny Kitagawa. The meaning of the unit name is as follows: # "original stone" from the way of reading, # "Remi furhashi" which removed "do", like the six sounds of "six people so that each person's personality can be put out" Te "range", # "tONE" "6 primary colors of sound" because it has a meaning of timbre, has been put thoughts of members, 6 people, that. At the time of formation, all members had an average height of more than 170 cm and a height of 176 cm, because it exceeded Johnny's WEST which was the best until then, it was said to be the "tallest group" within Johnny's. On 14 March 2018 Sixtones was chosen to be on the Johnny’s Jr YouTube channel alongside with Snowman, Travis Japan, Bishounen and HiHi Jets. On March 1st, they were one of 11 units regularly participating in Johnny's Jr. official entertainment website 'ISLAND TV.' Debut On June 16, Johnny Kitagawa and Hideaki Takizawa decided the debut of both SixTONES and Snowman. This was 2 days before Johnny Kitagawa was hospitalised. They are the last groups to have their CD debut decided by Johnny Kitagawa before his death. SixTONES will debut under Sony Music and have a Nationwide Live Tour at 19 venues in 2019-2020. During this announcement, the group also announced their own Instagram and YouTube account. They released an English version of JAPONICA STYLE on YouTube. As they are graduating from being juniors, it was also announced that they would be graduating the Johnny's Jr channel. Works Stage * Theatre Creation * Children who do not know the war - Nikko Theater * JOHNNYS 'World - Johnny's World -Imperial Theater * Boys and crises! * Shinbashi Acting Ledger * Boys ~ Born Tomorrow ~Osaka Shochikuza * Boys LIVE Concert * Ren NagaseTravis JapanEX Theater Roppongi * Yokohama ArenaSaitama Super Arena- Osakajo Hall Music program * The Shounen Club - NHK BS premium Variety * Johnny's Jr. index- Fuji Television Internet distribution * YouTube Event * Johnny's Giant Athletic Meeting - Tokyo Dome Original Songs * Kono Hoshi no HIKARI (この星のHIKARI) * BE CRAZY * IN THE STORM * Amazing!!!!!! * JAPONICA STYLE * Beautiful Life * Jungle * Night Train * Hysteria * RAM-PAM-PAM * Imitation Rain Official MV * [2018.11.05 JAPONICA STYLE] Gallery SixTONES 2018 JrDex.png Sixtones Johnny's Island.jpeg SixTONES YouTube Artist Promotion 2018.jpg Sixtones2018.png SixTONES-Potato-March-2018.png Trivia * SixTONES is often compared to debut group KAT-TUN while they still had 6 members * Two members of SixTONES Tanaka Juri and Morimoto Shintaro both had older brothers who used to be in debut groups (Tanaka Koki from KAT-TUN) and (Morimoto Ryutaro from Hey! Say! JUMP), both who have left Johnny's Entertainment after scandals. Category:Active Unit Category:Kanto Unit